


Pragnienie szczęścia drugiej osoby

by Veritaseria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritaseria/pseuds/Veritaseria
Summary: Wszystko, czego pragnie Syriusz, to szczęście Harry’ego. Perspektywa osoby trzeciej na znajomość Harry’ego Pottera i Toma Riddle’a.OS bazujący na Fate’s Favourite autorstwa The Fictionist.





	Pragnienie szczęścia drugiej osoby

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Sary
> 
> „Things get broken, and sometimes they get repaired, and in most cases, you realize that no matter what gets damaged, life rearranges itself to compensate for your loss, sometimes wonderfully...”  
> Hanya Yanahigara, A Little Life

_12 październik 1995, Malfoy Manor_

Sposób, w jakim palce drugiej osoby zaciskają się na twoim ramieniu, nie można nazwać delikatnym. Wiesz, że coś do ciebie mówi, jednak ból spowodowany wcześniejszą klątwą nie pozwala ci na zarejestrowanie słów w swoim umyśle. Ciągnie cię, a raczej niemal wlecze po ziemi, jest wściekły, spieszy się. Gdy w końcu wreszcie widzisz coś więcej, niż zarys postaci w cieniach rzucanych przez lochy, spoglądasz w jego oczy.

Mimo innego koloru, są niemal identyczne - zimne, martwe, puste.

 

 

_23 grudzień 1995, Grimmauld Place 12_

Pomysł na zaproszenie go do swojego domu był jednym z najbardziej irracjonalnych pomysłów na jaki mogłeś wpaść w całym swoim życiu. Później jednak przypominasz sobie, że w końcu święta to magiczny czas i że robisz to tylko dla swojego chrześniaka. W końcu chcesz jego szczęścia, prawda? Miłość, właśnie tym ona jest - pragnieniem szczęścia drugiej osoby. Chcesz dla niego wszystkiego, co najlepsze.

Szare oczy spoglądają na ciebie, uważnie, oceniająco i chłodno, a ty masz wrażenie, że w pełni są one świadome twoich rozmyślań. Odwracasz wzrok, spoglądając na postać siedzącą obok niego.

Harry uśmiecha się do ciebie, a ty odwzajemniasz automatycznie jego uśmiech. Jak można odnaleźć szczęście w mroku?

 

 

_25 grudzień 1995, Grimmauld Place 12_

Boisz się. Mimo wszystkiego, przez co przeszedłeś, uważasz to za największe niebezpieczeństwo. Nagle słyszysz śmiech, tak radosny i szczery, który może należeć tylko do jednej zielonookiej osoby. Wszystko to przeczy twoim opiniom.

Spoglądasz na ich dwójkę i zamierasz. Nigdy nie widziałeś szarych oczu szczęśliwych. Odprężasz się, gdy szczęście w sekundę zostaje zastąpione chłodnym opanowaniem. Ognista whisky nigdy nie działa na twój organizm obojętnie, by nie móc sprawić ci lekkich halucynacji, prawda?

 

 

_31 lipiec 1997, błonie Hogwartu_

Gdy Harry wręczał ci osobiście kopertę z zaproszeniem, stwierdziłeś, że to bardzo dobry żart. On jedynie uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi mówiąc, żebyś się nie spóźnił, a następnie żegna się z tobą. Jednak teraz to wszystko rzeczywiście się dzieje, a ty sam siedzisz w pierwszym rzędzie, podobnie jak inni obserwując ich dwójkę. To nigdy nie było trudne dla nich, prawda? Skupić na sobie uwagę wszystkich dookoła. Gdy ich dłonie splatają się razem, jesteś w stanie zauważyć, że ognista whisky nie miała aż tak długiego działania i siły.

Szare oczy są wypełnione pragnieniem szczęścia drugiej osoby.


End file.
